


Secret Notes

by AuroraDefae



Series: Aubrianna Maren Holmes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDefae/pseuds/AuroraDefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cases from Sherlock's view, four kudos to finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Notes

Mrs. Hudson heard the front door click shut, and she slowly opened the door to her room. She creaked up the stairs, entering the disaster zone that John's flat was. She quickly found that which she had come for; the human skull Sherlock used to talk to, just to say he wasn't crazy enough to talk to himself. Wincing slightly, she picked it up, unsettling a stack of papers that had been hidden in it. 

They had a very distinctive scrawl, sloppy and slanted. From where she stood, Mrs. Hudson could read a few lines of what had to be Sherlock’s writing.

 

….”So bored. Maybe a flatmate? Except I am impossible to live with, according to Mycroft.”

…..”That bloke, Stamorsen, or something along those lines, called me today. He says he’s found a person to help me share the rent on this flat. I hope he’s not boring.”

…”Well. He certainly seems interesting, thankfully. His name is Doctor John Watson. I tried to scare him away by deducing everything about him, but he was just amazed. Seems we might end up being flatmates.”

…”We are now official flatmates. If I distract him, he forgets that annoying limp. Makes me think that I’m not impossible to live with for once.”

“Dragged him along with me to a case. I had to tell him to be quiet, he was saying ‘amazing!’ and ‘brilliant’ so much. It seems I accidently left him there. Hope he has money for a cab. Just put on nicotine patches to think. Oh, there’s the door-...”

 

Intrigued, Mrs. Hudson picked up the sheets to read the rest of these notes.

 

“I solved the case. John is apparently blogging about our lives. He titled in “Study in Pink.” Not to be mean, but really? It turns out he doesn’t need his cane. He forgot it at a restaurant, where the owner kept insisting he was my ‘date’. The idea. But I feel as if I have a friend for once, a proper friend.”

“Guess I’m wrong. When I introduced him as a friend to Sebastian, John corrected it to colleague. I felt hurt, and tried to hide that with a deduction. Interesting characters and case right now.”

“The Black Lotus! Lestrade’s temporary replacement doesn't believe me though. Had to drag him to the morgue to show him the mark of the Black Lotus. Why does no one believe me?"

"This case was titled 'Blind Banker' on that insufferable blog of John's..."

"Flat below me got blown up. Mycroft came over. He made a very obvious deduction about John, who looked surprised. Mycro tried to get me to work on a case, but I refused. Boring."


End file.
